back of the line
by blackheart555
Summary: i need to know more of my past. I find this switch hidden in my mechanic stomach and switch it on turning me into a kid. and disapearing, i need to find someone anyone who can help add this switch i will even spill my past
1. Chapter 1

I swam down to the waters bottom and sat there motionless I had a lot on my mind the past my father he was gone and now all I have of my family is my brothers and my falcon which has disappeared. I looked in my control pad something that I can click or switch or push so I can see more of my past.

I looked through my arm pad nothing. I opened my control pad and saw something white stick out of the corner of my controls I grabbed it. It was a white piece of paper I quickly swam to the surface and put it on land it was already smeared though.

I looked at the paper it was my control pad it had it connected or something. I saw a little hole I grabbed it and pulled my pad out and saw a single switch in the back I hesitated before I switched the switch.

I fell into the water from a shock and saw that I was getting… smaller… younger. I looked my sleeves were over my little arms and my pants were going under my feet. I swam to the surface and ran out to land tripping and looked in the water at my reflection. I was 3 again I screamed.

I saw Kai run down from the ship "what happened!?" he looked at me and screamed "Z-Zane?" I was trembling I had no idea what just happened. "What Happened?"

"I flipped a switch" I gasped as I opened my panel I couldn't find the hole. I struggled for 5 minutes until I gave up "I can't find it!"

"Let's go see Jay" he hopped on the ship as I tried to grab it but I was too short

"Kai" I said in a squeaky voice. He sighed and grabbed me carrying me to the game room where Jay was teaching Nya how to play kingdom fighters. We walked in as Kai set me down and opened the door Nya looked over

"Omg he's so cute" she picked me up and spun me around and pinched my cheeks I swiped her hands away.

"Aww what's his name"

Kai laughed "Zane" her jaw dropped "Omg what happened!"

"I flipped a switch" she just stood there.

A couple hours later Jay didn't do anything. It was 8:30 when I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my overgrown shirt. Nya came in and saw me

"Alright time to go to bed" I yawned again as she picked me up cradle style and walked me to my room I had rested my head on her chest before we got to the room. She put me in my bead and tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

In the morning I woke up around 9:22 I jumped from my bottom bunk and ran to the kitchen I had my arms out like I was flying a plane. No one was awake yet so I took a shower and got on some new big cloths.

Nya was in the kitchen making breakfast I pulled out my big chair and climbed on it

"Nya"

"Yeah Zane"

"Can I have some orange juice?"

She smiled and came out with some orange juice and a plate of food "here you go"

"Thank you" she had made a big smiley pancake with bacon I took the fork and knife and started to cut it. The guys came in

"What smells so good?" I started to eat when Jay stole a piece of my bacon I looked at him with an evil glaze as he put it back down.

"I'm going to take Zane shopping today" I looked over at her who had made regular pancakes and bacon for the guys.

"But I need to look at Zane again"

"He just needs a few outfits"

"Fine" she squealed with joy as I took another bite while syrup poured down my chin. She wiped it off I swatted her hand again.

_At ninjago city_

I walked with Nya who kept insisting that I held her hand. We walked into kidz it was loud with kids we walked over to the cloths section when I saw costumes and saw a ninja suit almost identical to my big one.

I ran over and grabbed 2 and I told Nya we were done. She didn't complain after one kid already threw a toy action figure at her head. I got to a bathroom and changed when we started to head home when I heard a girl yell snakes and I saw the constricti.

Nya moved me aside as she kicked a few in the face until one came out of the ground and grabbed me from behind I shouted for Nya before he took me under ground. He brought me to the underground caves and threw me in a cage.

I cried for help as I adjusted my eyes to the darkness of the caves I heard a deep voice.

"it's no use no one can hear you"


	2. Chapter 2

I shook the bars of my cage as I yelled for help. I reached into my shoe and grabbed a bobby pin when they weren't looking I walked over to the door. I opened the pin and started to pick the lock, and open the door.

I walked out slowly and ran behind a rock in the cave doing my best to stay hidden. I crawled through a small opening to another room I looked around and saw no one I walked through when I had a cold scaly tail rap around my neck. It started to bleed

I gasped for breath when I heard Jay yell for my name I used my last breath to yell when I saw Kai and  
Cole smash threw the wall.

"Stay away from our nindroid!" they smashed his tail as he let me go. I fell to my knees and coughing and gasping for air. Cole picked me up as we ran out of the cave.

_At the bounty_

I got some bandages over my neck and walked over to the kitchen. Cole was in the kitchen making dinner. I grabbed an apple and sat down while Jay looked into my pad some more. He got the pad off but there was no switch

"We need to make that switch again but I don't know how to do that advanced technology" I put my knees together and dug my head into my stomach.

"Could you try?"

"Yes but I might need to do some major wiring" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to need some blueprints"

"We could go to my old home" he smiled as he went to his room to get a jacket. I hoped out of the ship as I rode along with Jay in his ship. When we got there I stepped out into the thick white snow. I guess I wasn't used to the snow because I was shivering bad.

I hurried over to the house trying to escape the cold I walked down the spiral stairs and started to go through his stuff. Jay came down and saw me and he joined along when he got my blue print we also took some extra wires and tools.

We flew home and Jay started to make a diagram on where to connect the wires I walked over to my room passing Nya in the hallway. I was still shivering I sneezed (it's a cute bunny sneeze) and sat on my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up I saw Jay messing around with my wires cutting some and reattaching them flying sparks. I saw Jay frustrated so I stood up

"Let's go for some ice cream" I suggested Jay always liked ice cream so it may calm him down and start to work again.

"Ok" I ran out to the deck slamming me against the wall besides the wall I ran out on deck sliding and jumped out of the parked ship.

**Jay pov**

Zane was getting weirder the more he stays young the more he acts like his age. He walked in as I held Zane up to pick his flavors

"Chocolate"

"Vanilla" we got out cones and sat down Zane was licking away getting it all over his nose and chin I laughed as I wiped it off. He smiled at me not his usual smile though it was more of a relaxed smile.

As we walked along I looked over at Zane who held my hand I saw his face change from relaxed to terrify. I saw him collapse to the ground I picked him up and saw artificial blood leak from his ninja suit in strait lines.

I took off his shirt that had no harm to it and saw whip marks 4 to be exact. I picked Zane up he just sat there lying his head on my scared body _the more he's a kid the more he'll turn like he once was._

I walked to the ship trying to soak up blood from his blisters I jumped up on trying not to harm his fragile body. I walked to the bathroom when I saw his eyes open I smiled at him he smiled back. I know he isn't a human but he can feel pain.

And his wounds can get infected, so I grabbed some fabric bandages and started to wrap it around him. I saw his stomach shrink and blisters forming on his hands I saw dark circles under his eyes as he just sat there on the counter.

Nya came in when I fell to the ground Zane stood there holding onto the counter for leverage. She gasped at her brother and picked his weak body up. She walked towards the kitchen and got Zane some food which he ate quickly. She smiled at him he didn't smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the room where Zane and Nya were I saw Zane struggling to stay awake but I needed answers. I looked at Zane.

"Zane what happened when you were a kid"

"When I was four my biological dad was already making me work out in his farm." He was already stopping in the beginning his memories were bad.

"He would wake me up before the sun rose and work me until midnight… he would only give my scraps of food. My room was and old shed covered in dirt with nothing in it… when it rain it would leak… at night if I didn't finish my job my dad would hurt me in all the ways he could"

"Sometimes by whipping, breaking bones, punching, or burning" he stops again rubbing a burn on his arm.

"He would sometimes beat me in front of my mother and brother… the pain in their eyes was unbearable… my sister was too young to understand… my younger brother" he stopped letting out a few tears. "We were best friends I always gave excuses for him… to stop him from getting beaten but I would have gotten his beating." He let out a flood of tears.

"One day I couldn't stop my father… he beat aikido to death I don't remember why" he wiped his face.

"I had to protect my sister; my dad never actually gave her a name so I called her Hamuko it means spring I tried my best to always smile to my sister. My mother one day disappeared without any trace before I couldn't figure it out until I went into my dad's room it had bloodstains on the wall and on the bed." He stopped for a long time until he gave another big breath.

"One day at school I found a mom willing to take one of us to safety I gave my sister…I remember her not wanting to leave me I had put her hand on my cheek telling her that she was going to a better place… she had started to cry".

"But I want to be with you"

"That was the last words I heard before she took her away… I never saw her again… I had told my dad she had gotten kidnapped"

"That night… I had heard footsteps from outside and heard my shed door fly open I just closed my eyes as he grabbed a knife and kept stabbing me…. I saw nothing felt anything but I heard a voice… that voice would haunt me forever"

"I'm going after your sister next… he had claimed his 3rd victim"

"The next I knew I was standing blindly next to my inventor… I will never forget my family or the suffering I had to face." he had sat there head dug in his legs as he cried. I saw tears forming to Nya's eyes as she went over and gave Zane a hug.

He hugged her back tighter "I could have done something!" they just sat there for a while holding each other.

"You did what you could, you were just a kid" he cried harder.

"It's all my fault!" that's the last they said I sat there Cole and Kai came in at the middle of the story they had tears in their eyes too.

I stood up and walked over hugging Zane too. We all came in to a group hug even Cole.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the door of my room I had spilled my memories to everyone I was ashamed of what happened to my family and what I didn't do. I walked to the training room and punched a sand bag pushing all of my anger.

I hated that man he hurt my family and me I had nightmares for decades I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat. I was scared and sad for a long time I was in a depression all of the time. My inventor could even see it I cried silently while I kept punching the bag.

_"For my brother" punch_

_"For my sister" punch_

_"For my mother" punch_

_"For the lies" punch_

_"For all those years" punch_

_"For the scars" punch_

_"For the bruises" punch_

_"For the burns" punch_

_"For the tears" punch_

_"For 6 years of living hell" punch_

_"For not killing me to" punch_

_"For me" punch_

Jay comes in with a box full of wires and a white switch he opens my pad and starts to connect and pull again.

"Let's try it"

"Wait" I ran into the bedroom and put of my big cloths.

I gave a thumbs up "ready" he switched it I was getting bigger… older… stronger.

I rubbed my eyes with my hand and looked at Jay who was smiling at me I got of the counter. Jay walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled and gave him one back I needed a hug.


	5. PLZ READ! ZANE POEM

_You wonder why am so weird it's because I never had a childhood an imagination. _

_You wonder why the world is so cruel when you don't get something you want from your parents, I always saw the greatness in life the wonders the beauty_

_You wonder why you couldn't have been an only child; I had my sibling taken away from me._

_You wonder why you scream at your mother when you don't get your way; mine died in a brutal murder_

_You wonder why I don't have a family… mine was stolen_

_You wonder why I don't get mail… they don't have an address in heaven_

_You wonder why I don't cry at sad movies… all my tears have been taken away from me_

_You wonder why I'm different _

_You wonder why I don't smile, laugh, or love_

_On the inside all I feel is pain, regret, sadness, hurt, guilt, fear, stressed, agony, misery, shocked, panic, crushed, disappointed, angry, and frustrated._

_ I can't feel happy anymore I put on a smile for show but on the inside the only thing I can feel is needles stabbing my heart. I can still hear the faint cries of love as their slowly consumed by hatred. Even though my soul has been through so much harassment and pain there is still a glimmer of light in my soul. The ninja's will always try._

_Trying doesn't always mean you succeed though sometimes your efforts are put to the test and your crushed._

_I don't risk it. Even though my life on earth has proven to me that rainbows and love will not always be there, that people will do anything for money power. I can't handle the stress of life anymore but every day I slip on my ninja suit and face the world. _

_Even though I might be alone in the dark evil world there will always be a glimmer of hope that one day all this pain and suffering will end and that love and peace will always be with me._

_So, I write down these words from the heart, mind and soul. Even though I'm different even though I get teased and bullied from the cold hearted I will always know that there is a glimmer of light shining through every shadow._

_Every demon there is an angel even though we don't see them they are there. The demons will never go away there will always be one in your soul trying to break free. If you strong kind and brave you will never be defeated._

_The hope lives in you if you decide to let that demon go your inner angel will be locked up. You only get a good 90 years if you're lucky._

_ Spend them like this day on earth was your last don't let the demons drag you down._

_The world is beautiful don't spend your life thinking it's worthless. There is a seed waiting to be planted and it all starts with one human or nindroid to dig the hole. _


End file.
